Lost City
Details (Can be boosted) *Ability to kill a level 101 tree spirit with limited armour or weapons. |items= *Knife *Hatchet (you need a hatchet when you're starting the quest and in the cave, but you can't take a hatchet with you as it's considered a weapon, but the zombies drop bronze hatchets you can also get one in lumbridge at bob`s axes) *Teleport runes (optional) *Combat runes for mages *unstrung bow, bowstring, feathers, arrow shafts, and arrow tips for rangers (assemble on the island, to make more room for food, you can create headless arrows before departure) |kills=Dramen Tree Spirit (level 101), Zombies (level 25) }} Walkthrough Head into Lumbridge swamp. Go west until you find a Warrior, a Ranger, a Mage, and a Monk sitting around a campfire. Talk to the warrior and ask him what he is doing. Oddly, convincing him to start the quest is one of the hardest parts of the quest. When he refuses to tell you, talk to him in a way that sounds like you are challenging his authority. Then he finally tells you what his problem is. Here is the order of words you have to say to him, so you can start the quest: Do you know any good adventures I can go on? I don't think you've found a good adventure at all! What makes you think it's out here? If it's hidden how are you planning to find it? Looks like you don't know either. Look for a tree, on the north-west of the camp. You may find the tree easily, because it is the only tree which has a message saying "Chop tree" instead of "Chop down tree". Click on the "chop" option and a leprechaun, named Shamus, will jump out. Ask him how to get to Zanaris and he will tell you that you need a Dramen staff. To get this, you will need to chop down a tree inside of the Entrana Dungeon. Unfortunately, you are not allowed to take armour, weapons, and some magical items (such as the Explorer's Ring of any level) to Entrana, but you can take: *Items to make better armour, such as needle, thread, and dragonhides or leather *If you bring a knife, logs, and a bow string you can make a bow. Arrows are also allowed on the island. Also there is a hiding spot which is helpful to low level players. *Runes (but no staff) *Amulet of your choice (an amulet of glory or gnome amulet is recommended, but an amulet of power will do just fine) *Potions *Food *Teleports (strongly recommended) *A set of H.A.M. robes will provide a little defence if you cannot make your own armour, or a pair of monk robes. *Priest gown top and bottom are also allowed on the isle and provide a small prayer bonus which is very useful *The godbooks are also allowed on the island *It IS possible to make a weapon there, bring a silver bar and a sickle mould and a hammer. use it on the furnace there and you have your silver sickle (now no longer possible. it says "you can't make that on Entrana; the monks will object.") *If you are not confident, you can bring a Ring of life. *The Proto-Tool can NOT be taken in, even if unformed. Take your choice of items to Port Sarim, talk to the monks on the dock, and travel to Entrana. Do not make your items yet; You can be caught and sent back to Port Sarim, thus forcing you to obtain materials again. Travel to the north-western side of the island, where you will find a monk next to a cave entrance. Note that as soon as you go down into this cave there is no exit except via a door that leads into level 32 wilderness, (or takes you to draynor Village, behind the bank near the obelisk) so make sure you have a teleport or have a home port ready just in case. Once you're ready, talk to the monk and enter the dungeon. Upon entering the dungeon, your prayer will be reduced to 1-40 points (now is a good time to use prayer potions if you brought them). Now you can make your equipment without being spotted. Travel around the cave until you see some level 25 Zombies. Kill these until you get a bronze hatchet or Iron hatchet. Pick it up. (If you want, you could try and kill a Greater Demon to get a better weapon, but this is not suggested, as you need to save your life points for the big fight. If you don't plan to bring supplies to make weapons and instead intend to use the hatchet, it is suggested that you train (before the fight) to make sure you get a good max hit with a bronze hatchet.) Keep travelling around the cave, until you see some Greater Demons and a small cave off to the side. Run past the demons into this cave and cut the Dramen Tree with the hatchet you got from the Zombies. A Level 101 tree spirit will appear. If you're fast, you can hide behind the mushrooms (rear middle) in the cave to range or mage the spirit. It is possible to attempt to melee the Dramen Tree Spirit, but it hits hard (110) and absorbs most melee attacks. The Tree Spirit is susceptible to magic, and even at lower magic levels, fire strike will often hit 80, making magic an easy route to defeating the spirit. Lower level runes can easily be bought at Port Sarim on the way to Entrana. Since the September autocasting update, you can autocast without a staff. And if you are using melee you will almost certainly need lobsters or better to fight the tree spirit. Once you've defeated the Tree Spirit, cut the tree again to get a Dramen branch. Cut several if you like so you make a few staves for your bank. Note: You can always come back and cut more pieces of the Dramen tree, you won't have to fight the guardian again, however, you still need to kill the zombies for a hatchet. Use a knife with the Dramen branch to get a Dramen Staff. To do this, you need at least 31 crafting. Note: You do not have to use the knife with the Dramen branch right there, you may go to a bank to retrieve your knife and use it with the Dramen branch. Teleport out, and make your way back to the Lumbridge swamps (a player can use home teleport or teleport there for faster transportation). Wield your Dramen staff, and enter the small hut in the swamp west of the low-level mine and you'll find yourself in Zanaris. Congratulations, quest complete! Sidenote: You can just click "use" on the fairy ring once you are at Zanaris to be teleported back outside the hut of Zanaris. Reward * 3 Quest Points * Access to Zanaris. * Ability to buy and wield dragon longswords and dragon daggers (not mentioned in image). * Ability to make Cosmic runes with the Runecrafting skill (not mentioned in image). * Ability to use Chaeldar as slayer master (req 70. combat) Music Music tracks unlocked: *Crystal Cave *Underground Tips *Bring an unfinished bow and a bowstring, as well as high-quality arrows, since you are allowed to bring those. Before you go down into the dungeon, make a bow. Once you have to fight the spirit, run behind the mushroom. This is useful for people with high fletching- and ranged-levels because normal bows are not allowed on the island whereas unfinished ones are. *Another good strategy, if you have level 61 ranged, 71 fletching, and 68 magic, is to bring all the materials for a rune crossbow, as well as runite dragonstone bolts. Bring Red Dragonhide, some thread and a needle, and you're ready to go. Make your Rune Crossbow, and your red dragonhide armour. The special of the bolts, which gives an effect similar to dragonbreath, will decimate the tree spirit with its weakness to fire based attacks. This method however is very expensive and requires high skill levels, so it's only for those players who want this fight to be EXTREMELY easy. *Magic is incredibly effective against the spirit, even with low spells. For example Fire Bolt can easily hit the spirit for 100-150 life points, it is very cheap to defeat the spirit using this method. If you use Fire Bolt to defeat the spirit you may need up to 15 casts. *If you have finished Tree Gnome Village, it is recommended to wear the Gnome Amulet, as it provides high Melee defence. It is very useful if you are using H.A.M robes. *If you have a high melee combat level (but can't make any good weapons) whilst fighting the spirit, use a super strength potion and punch it. It seems to work effectively and the spirit doesn't seem to hit you much. Make sure you bring food as well just in case ---- Trivia *This quest can be done by a level 3 by simply hitting a 1 on the tree spirit and then killing the spirit with rings of recoil. *Lost City was one of the first five Member's Only quests. *After completing the quest, it is possible to taunt the Warrior who gave you the quest. *The ability to use a dragon dagger was not a reward from this quest until the dagger was released along with Runescape 2. Category:Quests